Wally plus Nail Polish equals Unhappy Roy
by RoyLovesWally
Summary: Roy decided to stops by at the cave to visit his boyfriend and decided to take nap while waiting. Well you all knows whats coming next if the title doesn't give it away.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own YJ and if I did I doubt it would be allowed on the kiddy network with the changes I would make XD!

**A/N**: I dont know if anyone wrote something like this yet but I was working on my nails when this came to mind and had to write it. I amit I talk with a souhern accent and my grammar is quite hick like so please forgive me if the grammar is bad. I try to write with better grammar the I use but sometime my country-ness slips in. **LIL BIT OF BOY! Just a heads up for those who don't like it.**

**Summary**: Roy decided to stops by at the cave to visit his boyfriend and decided to take nap while waiting. Well you all knows whats coming next if the title doesn't give it away.

* * *

**Wally plus Nail Polish equals Unhappy Roy**

It was around six in the afternoon when the bio-ship landed in the hanger of the cave. The team was sent on an easy recon mission to just gather information. As soon as the hatch to the bio-ship opened up a blur exited a moment later. "And there he goes, better hurry or there wont be anything left in the kitchen," an irritated green archer stated. "Even if we ran there I doubt we would make it in time," chimed Robin. As the group of youngs heroes made their way to the living room they were shock to find Kid Flash standing in the doorway. Curious to see what cause thier friend to stop in his quest to raid the kitchen, Robin and the others came over to discover a sleeping red head and Wally with an evil grin across his face.

"Wally umm why are you draging me to my room?" M'gann asked nervously to the red head who had a strong but gentle grip on her wrist. "You'll see when we get there and get what we need." Robin followed close behind already well aware of what his bestfriend was planning and Connor who came along to make sure Wally didn't try to pull anything funny or that will get M'gann in trouble.

Five minutes later they were in the martians room. Wally and Robin were raiding a box arguing between the colors red or blue when M'gann piped in, "Ummm...what about...pink." Both boys stopped and gave M'gann the best smile possible which creeped her out. "I thnk we are starting to rub off on her," Robin happly informed and Wally replied, "so true." Both M'gann and Connor managed to pull one of Robin's ninja moves and disappered before the two trouble makers could get them involved anymore then they already were.

Giggling could be heard from the couch were the heavy sleeper ,Roy Harper, slumbered away unaware of what his boyfriend and best friend were doing to him. "Hehehe.. Dude..mfh...He is so...hehe...mfh...he...going to kill you," Robin manges to say tring to hold back his laughter. Wally having equal trouble manged,"Yeah right... mfh... hehe... boyfriends... hehe... are higher... then friends on the... mfh... totem pole." This began a twenty minute argument that mainly consist of "yes i do" and "no you don't" and childish remarks. Roy began to squirm slightly quieting the two quickly. "Dude lets get out of here before he wakes," Wally suggested. Robin nod and both quickly retreated to a safe area far from sleeping beauty.

With a loud yawn and stretch Roy slowly awoken from his deep slumber to a very quite cave. 'I wonder when Wally is coming back, he said meet him here at six,' thought Roy. He layed back and took look at his watch [7:30 p.m.]. Something caught his eye, something pink and that should not be there. He slowly turn his hands to inspect his newly painted pink nails. Rage boiled up deep inside and oh he knew who was responsible. "WALLY! ROBIN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!" Laughter could be heard down the hall along with the computer annoucing their departure, eascaping from his rage. "Oh I'm so getting you two back. I promise that," he said mainly to himself while he head toward M'gann's room to get the polish remover before anyone else could see his nails. Little did he know it was to late Robin already sent pictures to most of the team and the Justice League. Roy would never hear the end of it.

* * *

**THE END**

**Keep an eye out for a sequal maybe. Roy needs to get revenge yes? no? maybe so?**

**Review if you want to, I would love one. Oh and thank you for reading hoped you liked it.**


End file.
